Hades Izanami (Canon)/ZeroTC01
|-|Hades Izanami= |-|The Imperator= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= Summary Hades Izanami (冥王・イザナミ, Meiō Izanami), also referred to as Imperator Librarius or simply Izanami, is one of the main antagonists of the BlazBlue series, making her final appearance in Central Fiction where she meets her demise at the hands of Noel Vermillion, being absorbed by her with the assist of Ragna the Bloodedge. She is noted to be the Drive ability of Amaterasu, as well as the immortal concept of death, utilising the customised body of Saya, Ragna's sister, as her vessel. Izanami's main goal is to turn the world into a world of "death", where everything ceases to exist and time no long loops, with the "gift of death" being absolute. Izanami lacks almost any emotion. She is quite demeaning and sadistic, as she takes joy in watching others struggle against her. She would go to great lengths to achieve her one goal, even discarding her own subordinates, Relius Clover and Yuuki Terumi, once they were no longer of any use to her, and even offered the latter's head to Ragna in exchange for him joining her. As her vessel, Saya, is Ragna's sister, she enjoys mentally tormenting him by mockingly referring to the so-called Grim Reaper as her brother. Even though she supposedly feels Saya's attachment towards him, Izanami herself actually despises Ragna. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A, likely 1-A Name: Hades Izanami, Imperator Librarius, Saya (name of her vessel) Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Immeasurable Classification: Goddess of Death, Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium (NOL), Drive Manifestation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Godly Physiology, Malevolence, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3; As the literal concept of death, as well as a Drive Manifestation, she lacks the need of any form of sustenance), Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1) and Abstract Existence (Type 1; Is the concept of death itself, as repeatedly stated, mainly utilising vessels in order to exist in the world and also lacking a true physical form), Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation, Reactive Evolution, Resurrection and Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 6, 8 and likely 10; Has a life link with Noel. As the concept of death itself, it is completely impossible to kill her. Capable of endlessly resurrecting herself as long the Master Unit exists), Regeneration (High-Godly, likely True-Godly; Can survive the Day of Reckoning, which results in the erasure and resetting of the entire world), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 and likely 10) and Regeneration Negation (High-Godly, likely True-Godly; Threatened Terumi in Hazama's body), Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Technological Manipulation (Hacked every speaker in the world to give a PSA), Energy Manipulation, Summoning (Of ghosts), Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Can form illusions of herself that simultaneously exist in numerous worlds), Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation (Can induce curses which act as shackles), Time Stop, Death Manipulation (She is the concept of death itself and should thus have this ability), Sealing (Sealed Ragna within the Embryo), Precognition (Was capable of foreseeing what Ragna and his allies' plan was), Statistics Amplification (Via Overdrive), Power Nullification (Created a world in which Phenomena Intervention is ineffective, and Noel was unable to sense others' existence to the normal extent), Power Bestowal, Possession (As she lacks a true physical form, she takes control over physical bodies to exist in the world), Existence Erasure, Space-Time Manipulation, BFR (Stated that she would send Nine to total nothingness), Memory Manipulation (Via Mind Eater), Phenomena Intervention (Capable of creating large-scale Phenomena Interventions), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Able to interact with and consume souls), Absorption (Can absorb beings into herself to grow in power), Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Resistance to: Plot Manipulation (Scales to the numerous characters who underwent the events of their Central Fiction arcade mode stories, in which they were unaffected by Nine manipulating the events of her fabricated world, in a similar manner to a story. Moreover, she was in control of every single thing that was occurring within it, with Azrael pointing out in his own story that all of what he went through during Act 1 was nothing but, well, an act), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Resistant to Seithr, which is poisonous, and can induce addiction, drive people insane, deteriorate bodies, and reduce one's power), Transmutation (Resists being turned into Seithr by the Embryo), Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Capable of resisting the Boundary, which when entered, will result in receiving infinite information dating ever since the beginning of time. Immune to the effects of the Embryo, which was capable of affecting the minds and memories of those who can withstand the Boundary's effects), Time Stop (Was unaffected by Requiem's time freeze, which can affect the likes of Jubei, shocking even Kokonoe), Phenomena Intervention (Unaffected by Phenomena Intervention, even from the likes of Noel and the Embryo), Fear Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Resistant to the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies one's senses. Unfazed by Ragna's presence, which caused Litchi to sink into a pit of darkness, and passively scared Mai and Platinum), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As the Imperator, she should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which has been directly stated to shield its user from these effects), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand attacks from Yukianesa, which can freeze the likes of Azrael at temperatures restricting the motion of atoms and erode away life), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 and likely 10), Resurrection Negation, Healing Negation and Regeneration Negation (High-Godly, likely True-Godly; Capable of tanking attacks from the Azure Grimoire and Nox Nyctores, which can inflict irreversible damage to one's soul, transcending even Phenomena Intervention, as well as negating any form of recovery), Existence Erasure and Corruption (Can resist the effects of the Boundary, which can completely erase those who enter it from the past, present and future and corrupt them to a point beyond any potential recovery), Physics Manipulation (Withstood blows from Azrael, whose strikes are powerful enough to literally break the Laws of Physics), Absorption, Hacking, Spatial Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Tanked shots from Bolverk, which can tear through space and detonate Armagus-based explosions), Mathematics Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Prime Field Devices are a part of the Black Beast, an entity existing outside of Reason. Observers and Gods were also stated to exist outside of it), Immunity to: Death Manipulation (In addition to being death itself, and thus impossible to kill as stated numerous times, she was also unaffected by the Immortal Breaker, which places death in its target's mind and induces it) and Soul Manipulation (Primarily exists without a soul, as the concept of death itself), Acausality (Types 1, 2 and 5; Stated that her time had long ended. Unaffected by Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline. Due to her being the Goddess of Death and inhabiting a Prime Field Device, she exists outside of Reason, i.e. the fundamental laws of the world which originated from the elements of fire, water, earth and air, as well as the Two Great Origins, light and darkness) Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Can trade blows with Ragna armed with the Azure Grimoire. Damaged Amaterasu, albeit through unclear means, and was stated to have been born as her equal and opposite force. She is Amaterasu's Drive ability, which is a materialisation of one's soul power. Her existence, death itself, is the core of the Day of Reckoning, and as long as she exists, said event cannot be stopped. Can also cause the Day of Reckoning herself, which can only be initiated through the use of large-scale Phenomena Interventions, with the event effectively reducing everything to nothingness and rewriting all of existence, which is infinite and includes an unlimited number of possibilities. Powered the Takamagahara System to the point of being able to overwhelm Noel. Said to at least be as powerful, if not superior to the Black Beast, which is regarded as one of the most powerful beings in the verse. Even Hakumen, one of the Six Heroes who fought and defeated the Black Beast, at 100% would struggle to defeat her. Had little trouble contending with the likes of Ragna, Azrael and Noel) Speed: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Can travel across the Embryo at will. Should be comparable to Amaterasu, as well as Es with the power of the Embryo, whom can traverse the Boundary, a place transcending space and time) with an Omnipresent existence (She is the concept of death itself) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Multiversal+, likely Outerversal Durability: High Multiverse level+, likely Outerverse level (Can withstand attacks from the likes of Ragna , Azrael, Terumi and many others) Stamina: Limitless (Due to her vessel being a Prime Field Device and she herself being a literal concept) Range: Standard Melee Range to Planetary. High Multiversal, likely Outerversal via Phenomena Intervention. Standard Equipment: Yasakani no Magatama Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Izanami is consistently shown to be extremely intelligent throughout the series. Not only does she have a comparable mind to the likes of Relius, but she is also cunning, having taken control over Takamagahara while nobody could realise it, and manipulative, often getting into Ragna's head by referring to him as her "brother". She has demonstrated a great understanding of several aspects of the world and their functions, including items such as the Azure Grimoire, and just for the sake of it, she was easily capable of calculating the force that would have been exerted by Requiem's explosion, reaching the same results as Kokonoe, as well as accurately predicting Ragna and his allies' plan to defeat her) Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Devil Homura (Puella Magi Verse) - Homura's Profile (Both were at High 2-A and bloodlusted, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1